Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum; Zonal Geranium.
xe2x80x98Fiwosalxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwosalxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1996 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from breeding group 5K-49, which comprises about 50 steller-type breeding varieties with salmon colored flowers. The new variety has a compact habit whereas its parental cultivars have an irregular habit. The new variety has narrow upper petals but its parental cultivars have wide upper petals. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1997. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.